Love to Read, with Barney
Love to Read, with Barney is a Barney Clip Show that was released by The Lyons Group, JCPenney, and the American Library Association. It was only available by getting it at libraries, which makes it very hard to find. It was released on December 19, 1993, and is a clip show of Season 2 episodes. Plot Barney has been returning a library book to the library. He meets up with Ms. Stevens, who is a librarian, and she shows Barney all over the library and tells him about programs and activities that go on over there. Clips from Season 2 episodes related to the topics that Ms. Stevens and Barney talk about, are also shown. Cast New Content Cast = *Barney (Costume: David Joyner; Voice: Bob West) *Ms. Stevens (Leslie Alexander) |-| Series Cast = *Baby Bop (Costume: Jeff Ayers, Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Costume: Jenny Dempsey, Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Min (Pia Hamilton) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *David (Kenny Cooper) *Granddad Richards (Cliff Porter) *Mother Goose (Sandy Walper) *Joe Ferguson (as himself) Stories #Good Night, Owl! (Scene Taken from: "Hoo's in the Forest?") #Mr. Toodles and the Spooky Old House (Scene Taken from: "Grandparents Are Grand!") #Three Billy Goats Gruff (Scene Taken from: "May I Help You?") #Ten, Nine Eight (Scene Taken from: "Having Tens of Fun!") Song List #Barney Theme Song #The Library (Scene Taken from: "Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!") #Listen (Scene Taken from: "Hoo's in the Forest?") #Silly Sounds (Scene Taken from: "Hoo's in the Forest?") #Three Bears Rap (Scene Taken from: "My Favorite Things") #The Barney Bag (Scene Taken from: "May I Help You?") #The Fishing Song (Scene Taken from: "May I Help You?") #Just Imagine (Scene Taken from: "An Adventure in Make Believe") #I Love You (Scene Taken from: "Look at Me, I'm 3!") Trivia *This video marks: **The first clip show in the Barney franchise. **The first Barney video, that isn't a live concert recording, to be filmed on location. **The first time not to have any kids. However, they were seen in some clips from Season 2 episodes of ''Barney & Friends''. **The only appearance of Ms. Stevens. **The first and only publicly released video where they show the "Barney & Friends" funding credits. Before this, only videos released by Time Life Video showed them. **The first time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, he is seen going to the library. **The last appearance of the Season 2 Barney costume. *The library that Barney went to (where this video was filmed) was the Allen Public Library in Allen, Texas. *During the "I Love You" scene from the episode "Look at Me, I'm 3!", the camera angles are a bit different from the original airing of the episode. *Luci's name (along with her actress Leah Montes) is seen in the credits, even though there wasn't a clip shown from "The Exercise Circus!", which was Luci's one and only Season 2 appearance. *Despite not guest appearing as any character in Season 2, Stephen White is credited. *At the end of this video, the 1993 PBS Kids ident is omitted; instead, it has been replaced by a special message which says "Watch Barney & Friends on your local public television station." Category:Barney Home Videos Category:Barney Clip Shows Category:1993 Category:Barney Videos